Danaya (2016)
| }} Danaya is a fictional character from the Filipino fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Danaya is the one of the four elemental Sang'gres and is the keeper of the Brilyante ng Lupa. Profile Danaya is the youngest of the four daughters of Mine-a she and Alena are born to Mine-a not out of love but out of obedience to what is destined. Having the same father makes Alena her full blooded sister while Pirena and Amihan are her half sisters. She relies more on her Brilyante's powers. She often uses its healing powers and the power to use flora and fauna against her enemies. Personality Danaya is a strong willed Sang'gre believing she is capable of being Mine-a's heir. She believes age isn't a hindrance in handling the kingdom. Her strong and feisty personality that often gets her into trouble and arguments with her sisters, especially the eldest, Pirena. Despite her playful character, her loyalty to the throne and the laws of Lireo is absolute. Appearance and Outfits Danaya is a beautiful diwata with long black hair. Her facial structure is oval and her skin tone is light. *She wears a white high-neck shirt with the sleeves connected to her shirt, a matching long skirt and heels. * In her warrior form, she wears a different shades of brown warrior style bikini top with a matching leaf-like shoulder armor. She has a single brown shoulder band on her right and a matching long round armband on her left, different shades of warrior skirt with a brown belt with golden brown outlines with a green buckle and brown furred boots. She also wears brown furred gauntlets and her hair remains loose with a single two low braids in each sides and regains her leaf ornaments in each sides of her head. *Danaya's teleportation effect is similar to most Diwatas--she disappears in a flurry of white light. However, upon acquiring the Earth gem, her teleportation effect has changed. Instead of white light, she now disappears in a swirl of dust and pebbles, indicative of her element. Story Alena first made her appearance when they were interrupted during their study session. When Muros told them that their sister Amihan has returned to Lireo, Danaya expressed her happiness in meeting their her older sister. She trained along with her sisters under the teaching of Aquil but often shows signs of stubbornness, which annoyed Aquil. Despite being the youngest, Danaya expressed interest in being the successor of Mine-a. Even talking back against Pirena when she told everyone that she is the rightful heir of the throne, saying that age isn't a hindrance in becoming the rightful heir. Trivia *Direk Mark wanted to get someone fresh so that she will not be compared to Diana Zubiri and with Sanya Lopez, it was exactly that. And Sanya is good in using arnis which is Danaya's weapon. Lireo (2016 series) Diwatas: Mine-a | Pirena | Amihan | Alena | Danaya | Adhara |Lira | Mira |Aquil | Muros | Gurna | Muyak | Ades Lireo:Diwatas Sang'gres | Lireo | Brilyante ng Hangin Category:Sang'gres Category:Encantadia Characters Category:2016 series characters Category:Diwata